The Test of Love and Friendship
by Destiny and Fate 4ever
Summary: Serena and the gang fight a new evil that is stealing starseeds. Can they survive when people start to go missing? Or will secrets tear apart friendships? Book four of the Universal Warriors.
1. Prologue

Hi! Destiny here with a little note before we start! 

First off, this is the fourth book of the Universal Warriors epic, which is a series of seven progressively longer books. If you have not read the first three books, you probably will not understand what is going on, so I advise you click on our author link to go read the first three books.

Next order of business:

This Book and the remaining three books of the Universal Warriors contain original characters which FateChica and I have created. They have some similarities to us, the authors, which may be intentional sometimes or not. These characters belong entirely to us – you must ask to use any of them or any of our stories. If you do not like original characters, you may want to hit the back button on the screen right now, because they will play a rather large roll in the remaining storyline. However, we hope that you will find them funny, as we do, and enjoy the story. This book will definitely be high on the comic relief side of things. These characters are not Mary Sues. They are imperfect just like normal people and they will not be involved relationship-wise with any of the existing characters. Also, we are introducing two completely new original characters in this book. We hope you like them!

Questions? Concerns? Comments? All of these are welcome. Review to your little heart's contentment!

* * *

The halls were alive with noise as the herd of students moved down the long passages. It was 11:00 in the morning and students talked about papers they had due the next period, how many hours of homework they had, and how they were possibly going to find a date for prom as they moved out of the school building to the outdoor bleachers. It was time for assembly and they were all ready to take a break from classes to hear the day's announcements. As the hoard of girls moved in one big mass for the bleachers next to the soccer field, two students tried to talk about matters that no one else knew of, but hearing each other over the noise of the others students was difficult.  
"I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen," Margot said cautiously. Julie shrugged.  
"You always have that feeling," she quipped. Margot whacked Julie on the back of the head.  
"I do not!" she shrieked, "And this time, I'm really serious. Don't tell me you can't sense the impending doom."  
"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not the end of the world," Julie countered. Margot crossed her arms over her chest.  
"And how do you know that? Are you clairvoyant?"  
"Yes," Julie stated proudly, a big smile on her face. Margot rolled her eyes.  
"Whatever, Julie. Anyway, it might not be the end of the world, but it's the end of something."  
"Well, if you say so; you're the boss, Miss Queen of the Universe," Julie said sarcastically. Margot glared at Julie as they walked across a small lawn towards the bleachers.  
"Be serious for one second, Julie. Just concentrate on what's going on around you. Use your power for just a moment and sense the area around you. I'm sure even you will be able to come up with something." Julie looked up at Margot.  
"Are you implying that I am stupid?" Margot grinned evilly.  
"If the shoe fits, wear it."  
"Fine, just give me a moment," Julie pouted. She reached out with her power, looking over the area with her minds eye. Margot was right, some thing was amiss. Just as Julie was delving deeper into her power, an arm wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her out of her concentration.  
"Hello!" Kateri exclaimed, her bright and cheery smile spreading over her face, "How are you two doing today?"  
"Oh, hey Kateri," Julie said, happy to see one of her best friends, "What's up?"  
"Oh, nothing," Kateri sighed, "I just saw you two walking over here and decided to say hello. Is there anything wrong with that?" Both Margot and Julie shook their heads.  
"Nope," Margot said, "There isn't." The now group of three walked onto the log bleachers that were built into the grassy hill and sat down. Kateri sat in between the two girls and she noted the occupied looks on their faces, as if something truly terrible was going on. I wonder what's wrong with them? Kateri wondered, her brow furrowing into a look of pure concern.  
_You were right, Margot, I did feel something_, Julie said, mentally smacking her self.  
_I told you so_, Margot said without being condescending. Kateri chose that moment to pipe up.  
"Hey, you two, what's going on? What's with the long faces?" she asked. Julie was about to reassure Kateri that nothing was wrong when both her and Margot felt tremors run through their body; it signaled that something was coming, something bad. The two Oracle Warriors exchanged looks and scanned the area, looking for anything unusual. At the time, a representative of the poetry club had stood in front of the crowd and was ready to read a poem for the school. She had opened her mouth to speak when a large black portal opened up 40 feet above the poor, unsuspecting girl. The swirling portal caught Margot and Julie's eyes and they both looked up.  
"Uh-oh," they both muttered, catching the attention of Kateri.  
"'Uh-oh' what?" she asked, her eyes too looking up to see the portal. She focused on it the moment that a large monster dropped out of it, landing with a crash behind the present announcer. Kateri's mouth drop opened, but she didn't scream like many of the girls did.  
"What…is that?" she asked quietly as the monster's body absorbed the shock of the drop. It straightened and looked at the crowd of students. The creature was huge, at least 100 feet long and 30 feet tall with shimmering black scales. Its long tail took up most of its length and in order to trap the student body and the whole faculty, it wrapped its tail around the bleachers, cutting off any escape routes. It swiveled its head slowly, as if looking at each student, trying to find the right one. But it couldn't pinpoint the right person. In a move of frustration, it opened its great jaws and let loose this pale beam of light, which swept over the whole student body. Margot and Julie saw the beam of light moving towards them and they ducked, pulling Kateri down with them. A few moments later, the beam of light disappeared and Margot and Julie stood up, both of them still holding onto Kateri. It turned out that the beam of light had put everyone to sleep. _Well, there is one good thing that comes out of all of this_, Margot said.  
_And what is that?_ Julie asked.  
_Now no one will see us transform when we kill this thing_, Margot replied. The two of them leapt forward over the bleachers and landed on the grass below, despite Kateri's protests. The dragon-type monster looked at the two of them and it looked like it smiled at them.  
"There you are," it said, its voice deep and grating.  
"Yeah, you've found us, so what?" Julie taunted.  
"Now, I can take your most prized possession," it stated.  
"Right, in your dreams, buddy," Margot said before transforming into her armor, Julie following suit.

"I call upon the armor of Destiny. Armor of Destiny…"

"I call upon the armor of Fate. Armor of Fate…"

"TO ARMS!" the two girls shouted simultaneously, bright light filled with colors of burgundy and dark green-blue that swirled together as the two warriors transformed side-by-side. Once the transformation was complete, Julie stood there in her burgundy and copper armor complete with a falcon emblazoned on her chest plate and a staff that was scantly two inches taller than her with a falcon on the cap. Margot stood next to her, looking positively regal in her dark blue-green and gold armor, a silver dragon staring out of her chest plate, the same dragon that was embedded into the hilt of her long sword. The two looked fierce and ready to fight the horrific creature. They split up, standing facing the monster on either side of its massive size. The monster looked confused, like it didn't know which warrior to go after when it decided to go after both at the same time, reaching out with a sharp-clawed paw for Margot and lunging at Julie with its' jaws. Both girls held up their weapons to guard against the attack, each of them grateful for the size of the weapons that allowed them to successfully keep the monster at bay. After exchanging a nodded glance, the two girls pushed away and stood at a good distance away from him.

_We have to be careful,_ Margot said, _We don't want to launch an attack too close to everyone else. They might get hurt. Aim for his front so the blast will carry on behind him._

_Right,_ Julie agreed as she and Margot moved to stand in front of the large creature. Each of them was standing, weapon in hand, ready to strike the monster as they stood in front of it, 15 feet from each other and two times that from the monster.

"Are you ready?" Julie asked, or rather yelled.

"Sure am, let's do it!" Margot yelled back. Julie only gave a small smile before her and Margot readied their attacks, drawing up the appropriate amount of power that would be necessary to kill the creature.

"WINDS OF FATE!"

"FIRES OF DESTINY!" Winds that were tinted with burgundy mixed with green-blue and gold flames that engulfed the monster and danced over its skin, causing it to cry out with a deafening roar at the pain the combined attacks produced. After several moments of crying out in pain, the monster gave up the will to live and simply dissolved, the last small traces of the attack fading along with it. Both Margot and Julie sighed with relief and exhaustion. It had been months since either of them had seriously fought and they were seriously out of practice.

"I'm amazed we even managed to kill it," Julie said, "After all, we are out of practice."

"Yeah," Margot agreed, "But we've been sparring with each other ever since we got back 9 months ago. That has kept our skills up somewhat." Julie nodded.

"Yeah, thank god for that," Julie muttered. Both of them were silent for a few moments, soaking in all that had happened, before turning towards one another, speaking at the same time.

"I think we should go back," both of them said at the same time. Margot and Julie laughed slightly before Margot spoke.

"Jinx," she cried out, catching Julie before she could do the same thing. Margot smiled triumphantly.

"Ha, I win!" Margot exclaimed, looking at Julie with a smiling face while Julie only grumbled.

"Yeah, you've won for now, but just you wait. I'll get back at you," Julie threatened. Margot only shook her head before moving on to more important matters.

"Anyway," Margot said, "I think we should go back, like we said. If we're being attacked in this world, there obviously must be something going on over there otherwise there'd be no point in trying to get rid of us in this world." Julie nodded.

"I couldn't agree more. You basically stole the words out of my mouth. Besides, this isn't all a bad thing. I've missed all of them and it would be nice to see everyone again," Julie said and Margot smiled.

"Yeah, it would," Margot said. Margot held out her armored hand and said, "So what do you say? Do we go back?" Julie extended her hand and clasped Margot's.

"Absolutely," she said firmly. Kateri, at the time, was just standing there in awe. What happened? she asked herself, When did those two get funky, mystical armor and fight huge monsters? I'm going to find out what's going on if it's the last thing I do, Kateri decided. She walked down the bleachers, stepping over the sleeping bodies, and quickly approached the armored duo, who stood there with their hands clasped together. Julie and Margot began emitting a soft, glowing light, but Kateri didn't notice it. Placing her hands on both of their shoulders, she said, "Ok, what's going on, you guys?" Margot and Julie opened their eyes, which had been closed while concentrating, and looked at Kateri with surprise.

"Kateri," Julie said slowly, "You might want to let go of our shoulders before…"

"It's too late for that," Margot said as the world started disappearing before them. Julie sighed.

"So much for that secret identity," Julie said the world disappeared completely and the three girls were on their way to a different dimension.

* * *

In a different world, a large tour bus was pulling up into Tokyo's main bus terminal. The bus rolled slowly to a stop, hissing as the brakes were released and the bus was shut off. The doors opened and people began filing out, each person holding bags that held their personal items. The last two people to exit the bus walked off the bus terminal and onto the sidewalk facing the city. They stopped walking and looked around, half admiring the cityscape, half searching for something. They were two young men, barely old enough to be in college by the looks of it, but their eyes told otherwise. Their eyes looked travel-worn and weary, like they were nearing the end of something.

"Do you think they're here?" the shorter one asked.

"I don't know. They better be," said the taller one, his voice a little more authoritative.

"Well, we better hope the princesses are here," the shorter one said.

"Yeah, or the boss will have us demoted to the lowest rank, if not fired. I sometimes wonder why he even gave us this job." The shorter one smirked.

"Maybe it's to test our skills and prove to him that we are the best. That's the only thing I can think of." The taller one glared.

"You're too cocky," he said.

"Yeah, well, you aren't cocky enough. I have to be arrogant enough for the both of us. Otherwise, how would we have gotten to the top so quickly?" the shorter one pointed out. The taller one rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he said, "Let's just find somewhere to stay and continue our search." The shorter one only nodded as the two of them walked off, searching for shelter.


	2. Fate and Destiny Return

Okay, abject, pleading apologies. I know it's been . . . months. What can I say? There was school, graduation, the search for the yet to be found job . . . Anyway, here's a new chapter. Sorry it's been so long and hope you all enjoy! Des

Part 1: Fate and Destiny Return . . . With a Friend

-Monday, March 5th, 2001-

"Nice going, Chica. I thought you said you knew where you were going."

"I said nothing of the sort. I just wanted to get here in one piece. And besides, I wasn't the one who aimed wrong."

"Are you accusing me of steering us in the wrong direction? Well, it doesn't matter whose bad aim it was. We're at least close to the right place." Margot peered over the edge, looking down on the ground that was four stories beneath her.

"Yup!" Margot exclaimed, "We're at the right house."

"No," Julie said, "We're on top of the right house." Margot shrugged casually with her shoulders and turned to look at Julie.

"We should probably find a way to get off the roof, shouldn't we?" Margot said.

"Yes, can we?" another voice asked. Both Julie and Margot turned to the source of the voice and were shocked that they had forgotten.

"Oh god, Kateri, we forgot you were here," Julie said as she and Margot both detransformed into their sub-armor and knelt by Kateri, who was sitting on the roof, trying to clutch onto the roof tiles as if she were about to fall.

"Are you ok?" Margot asked, equally as concerned as Julie was. Kateri nodded.

"Yeah, just wanna get off the roof, if that's not too much to ask," Kateri said. Both Julie and Margot nodded.

"Yeah, sure," Margot said.

"We'll get you off the roof," Julie said, "But, we're warning you, we're going to jump onto one of the balconies on the fourth floor. So don't be alarmed, ok?"

"Well, as long as the drop's not that big," Kateri conceded. Margot shook her head.

"No, it's not that big at all."

"Good," Kateri said firmly, "Because after we get off of this roof, you two have a lot of explaining to do." The other two girls cringed.

"Yeah, I guess we do," Margot said sheepishly. She looked over at Julie and both of them nodded in understanding.

"Kateri," Julie said, "We're going to jump off the roof now, ok?" Kateri nodded as Julie and Margot each grabbed one of her arms and pulled her to her feet.

"Alright, here we go," Margot said as she and Julie pushed off the roof, carrying Kateri with them. They landed safely on the balcony below and Julie and Margot detransformed into their school uniforms before opening the balcony door and proceeding to move downstairs, Kateri following close behind. As they reached the first floor, Julie looked over at the clock.

"Hm, it's 6:30," Julie said, "It's about dinner time, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I think it is. Shall we go say hi to everyone?" Margot asked with a mischievous smile. Julie nodded.

"Sure, and let's introduce Kateri to everyone as well. I'm sure she'll like that," Julie said.

"Hey," Kateri said, "Can we stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Julie and Margot weren't listening as they each took Kateri by the hand and led her into the dining room.

"Stop you guys, I can walk on…my…own," Kateri trailed off as she, Margot, and Julie entered the dining room to see everyone having dinner.

"Hey, what are you guys doing back? And who's your friend?" Kento asked as he spotted the three from his seat at the table. Everyone else's head swiveled to look at the girls standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, what a pleasant surprise," Serena beamed, "We weren't expecting you guys to be back."

"Well, you may not have, but I did," Celia said, standing up and moving over to greet the three.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here, you two," Celia addressed Margot and Julie, "And this is your friend Kateri, I take it." Celia held out her hand for Kateri to shake.

"Hello Kateri, it's nice to meet you." Kateri wordlessly took Celia's hand and shook it, her expression resembling one of a guppy, her jaw slack and her eyes wide with shock. Celia looked at Kateri's face.

"I take it by the look your giving me that you know who I am, correct?" Celia asked. Kateri nodded.

"How could I now know who you are? You're Setsuna from 'Sailor Moon'!" Kateri exclaimed.

"Setsuna is my Japanese name, Kateri. You can call me Celia." Julie interrupted the little exchange of words.

"So, Celia, how did you know we were going to be back?" Celia looked at Julie with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"Have you really been away for so long that you've forgotten what my power is?" Celia asked, "Don't you remember that I have the power to see the future? Besides, you two, plus Kateri, are here for something important."

"What, the comic relief factor?" Margot deadpanned.

"Well, at least the comic relief," Celia said with a secretive smile before turning around and going back to her seat at the table. Margot and Julie just looked at each other with skeptical looks.

"Right," they both drawled at the same time.

"Well, everyone else, we would like you to meet Kateri," Margot said, "And Kateri, I'm sure you already know everyone else."

"How would she know everyone else?" Mina asked. Margot and Julie turned to face the group at the table.

"Because she's from our world. You know, the world where you guys are on TV as cartoon characters?" Julie said, smirking at the group.

"Oh, she's from that world too, huh?" Heather asked, smiling at Kateri and feeling a little sorry for the girl who had been yanked from her home. Kateri smiled back and both girls felt the beginning of friendship forming between them. Kateri looked away from Heather and back at Julie and Margot.

"You know, I still don't know how you two ended up here. Mind explaining that to me?" Kateri asked. Celia butted in again.

"Mind if I explain?" Celia asked, "I just don't want you two getting everything all mixed up."

_I don't think Celia trusts us very much, Julie_, Margot said.

_Talk about it_, Julie replied. Everyone stood by as Celia briefly explained what had happened and how Julie and Margot came to exist in that world.

"Margot? Queen of the Universe? And Apollo is her dad, as well as Julie's?" Kateri spluttered. She calmed down and looked serious. "I never saw that one coming. Imagine that. I would have never believed it. No offense Margot," Kateri finished up. Margot nodded in understanding.

"It's alright. I know I don't make a likely Queen of the Universe. Sometimes I wonder what God was thinking when he made me future Queen of the Universe." Kateri smirked when a thought hit her. Looking back at Celia, she spoke.

"So, why am I here?" Kateri asked. Celia shrugged.

"It was an accident…an accident that was meant to happen, but nonetheless an accident," Celia explained quickly. Ami's mind wrapped itself around a question and she had to ask it.

"So, why are you guys here?" Ami asked.

"Well, we got attacked in our own world and we figured that if we were getting attacked in our world, then something must be going wrong here," Margot explained. Michelle shook her head.

"No, nothing's going wrong here. We're all fine. Maybe it was a fluke," Michelle suggested.

"Yeah, maybe," Julie said, not believing that the attack was only a fluke.

A silence fell over the group of 19 people as there were no questions asked and they didn't know what to talk about. Ryo was the one who broke the silence.

"Well, it's nice to have you guys back," he said.

"Yeah, the house has been really quiet and empty without you two," Darien said.

"And not as interesting, you have to admit," Lita said. Rowen looked at Lita skeptically.

"I don't know. Being filmed in the shower and being woken up at 5:00 in the morning with their zany music were just two of the things that they did that I can do without," he said, listing off a couple of the things the crazy twins had done in the past. Rowen looked over at Julie and Margot to see them glaring daggers at him. He held his hands out defensively.

"I'm just kidding," Rowen said, "I really did miss you guys…for all that you were annoying sometimes."

"We love you too," Julie said, crossing her arms over her chest, feigning hurt. Celia's face lit up with an idea as she thought up a way to get Kateri familiarized with the city.

"Hey, Margot and Julie, why don't you two take Kateri out shopping for clothes. She's going to be here for a while and she'll need clothes while she's here." Margot smiled at Celia.

"That's a brilliant idea," Margot said.

"Yeah," Julie agreed, "I don't know why we didn't think of it earlier. But, Celia, we can only go shopping if we have money, which you have." Celia nodded slowly.

"Ah, yes, money. We all need that to survive in this world." Celia indicated for the three girls to go to the front hall with a nod of her head.

"My purse is in the hall closet. You know where I keep my credit cards. Just don't spend too much money. The last thing I need is for you guys to bankrupt me." Margot and Julie smiled sweetly and angelically at Celia.

"We would never do something like that," Julie said.

"Yes, we're good little girls," Margot followed up. Celia shook her head as Julie and Margot broke out into fits of laughter.

"Get out of here, you guys, and don't come back until you're satisfied." Even Kateri smiled at Celia that time.

"Don't worry," the three said at once, "We won't." With that, the three left the dining room, fished a couple of credit cards out of Celia's purse, and walked out the door.

"Oh boy," Cye said, "They're back."

"Heaven help us," Raye and Alex chimed as all 16 warriors began eating again.

A couple of hours later, the three girls stood in a checkout line, holding articles of clothing in each hand, all of them for Kateri.

"Well, this isn't too bad. We've only spent about 1000 yen in 3 stores. We're a long way away from maxing out Celia's credit cards," Margot said.

"I'd have to agree," Kateri said, "Even thought I don't personally know Celia very well or how much money she makes, but if she lives in a house like that and manages to support all the people living in it easily, she has to have a lot of money." Julie nodded absently, her eyes roaming the store racks. Suddenly she gasped and rushed out of the checkout line.

"What is it, Julie?" Margot asked. Julie picked a strapless black dress off of the hanger and held it up for Kateri and Margot to see.

"I'm thinking Raye; wouldn't Raye look perfect in this?" Julie asked.

"You know Sage would have a heart attack if he saw her in the dress?" Margot asked.

"Yeah, he would. But what he would see of her in this dress is nothing that he hasn't already seen before," Julie said with a smirk. Kateri and Margot shot Julie looks about what she was insinuating and Julie had to comment.

"Well, come on now! They've been dating for over a year now; I'm just thinking realistically here. Anyway, I'm getting this dress for Raye. I think she'd like it and I think she'd look good in it. I'm sure she'd agree with me. So, we're going to buy it for her…I guess you could consider it a late anniversary present for both her and Sage," Julie said, still with a smirk. Both Kateri and Margot looked at each other before rolling their eyes as Julie got back in line, strapless black dress in tow.

A few minutes later, the three girls walked out of the store, more bags in hand than before they entered the store. They walked in silence, enjoying the evening and Kateri admiring, for the first time, Tokyo's skyline. Suddenly, Kateri spoke up, breaking the silence.

"I can't believe you two didn't tell me about this," she stated. Julie and Margot looked at each other. Margot opened her mouth to speak, but Kateri kept on talking.

"I knew something was off with you two, something different. Something's been different for the last nine months. Not only do you guys look older, but you act differently. Celia didn't explain that part to me, so why don't you guys?"

"Ok, well," Margot began to say, "This is how it goes. You see, we first came to this world 18 months ago. We spent 9 months here and nine months had passed at home as well. Even though it's not technically allowed, Celia arranged it so that when we arrived home, it would be at the exact moment we left, so it would be like we were never gone."

"But, that didn't do anything to the nine months we lived here," Julie continued, "This world and our world used to run, time wise, parallel to each other. Now, thanks to Celia and her changing around things for our convenience, this world is permanently 9 months ahead of our world…for the moment."

"What do you mean?" Kateri asked.

"Well, since we're here now and we're probably going back someday, Celia will do the same thing," Margot said, "And this world will be even farther ahead than it is now by the time we go home."

"So, we'll all be older than we were when we actually left, but in our world, it will be as if no time has passed?" Kateri said, clarifying. Both Julie and Margot nodded in affirmation.

"Ok," Kateri said, "I think I get it. So that's why you two were acting different and looked older that afternoon. Remember that day?" The group of three stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for the light to change so they could get to the other side of the street.

"I hope you understand why we couldn't tell you, Kateri. If was a secret that we had to keep," Julie said, turning to look at Kateri.

"Yeah," Margot said apologetically, "We wanted to tell you so bad, but we couldn't. We're sorry." Kateri smiled at both of them.

"It's alright, I understand," Kateri reassured. Both Margot and Julie sighed in relief; they were afraid that she wasn't going to forgive them and they were happy that she had.

Just as the light had changed, signaling that it was now safe for the three girls, laden with bags, to cross the street, a portal about the size of the one that appeared earlier that day, appeared in front of the three girls. The three's eyes widened as they saw the creature that stepped out of the portal. It was a small giant, at least 10 feet tall, with bulging muscles all over. Margot and Julie looked at each other, uneasiness shining in both sets of eyes.

_I don't know if we can do this. Especially after earlier today_, Julie said to Margot, who curtly nodded.

_I know; I'm completely drained. I don't think we have enough energy to do this, but we have to try. We're the only ones here who can stop it._ Julie sighed slightly in reluctance; she knew as well as Margot that she had to fight, but she wasn't happy about it. Neither was Margot as she quickly surveyed the area, finding it devoid of people.

"Well, the good thing about this is that there aren't any people around, or anyone able to see us transform. So let's do it!" Margot called out.

"Right! I call upon the armor of Fate. Armor of Fate…"

"I call upon the armor of Destiny. Armor of Destiny…"

"TO ARMS!" both girls shouted at once, being surrounded by colored light as they transformed. Within seconds, they stood there, their weapons in hand, ready to fight.

Kateri, who had taken a few steps back, looked on with awe at the two girls. She knew them to be a little irresponsible and immature and seeing them like they were was a little unnerving.

They've done a complete mood-change. They look so…serious, so focused and concentrated. It's like they're totally different people now, Kateri thought, watching them intently as they commenced the battle. Kateri could easily see that the monster had the upper hand. She knew that they had been drained of energy from their fight earlier that day.

Why do they keep getting attacked? Kateri wondered, thinking about how both of the attacks she had seen had been focused on Margot and Julie; it enraged her to see it. Kateri's fist clenched as she watched Margot be flung aside carelessly by the monster, her body flying through the air and crashing into a window. Margot's form broke the glass and she landed in a heap among the shards.

Julie gasped as she watched her sister be thrown aside so easily. Without thinking and reacting purely on her anger, Julie charged the monster, hoping to exact revenge for what it just did. But it didn't do anything. The moment Julie neared the creature, it grabbed her by the throat, using its large hands to get a good grip on her neck. After squeezing her windpipe briefly, it threw Julie as hard as it could, causing her to crash into a brick wall. Julie fell to the ground with a crash and her body shook violently as she coughed to regain her breath.

Kateri rushed over to Julie and knelt beside her, tears in her eyes as she watched her friend struggle to breathe.

"Julie, are you ok?" Kateri asked. Julie shook her head.

"No, but I'll live," Julie forced out, "Run Kateri, get out of here while you still can. We don't need you getting hurt also."

"No, I won't go!" Kateri cried, "There has to be something that I can do to help you guys." With that, Kateri stood up, not letting Julie get a word in edgewise.

Kateri watched as the monster made its way over to Margot's weak form and Kateri became even more enraged; it took a truly evil thing to strike a person when that person was unable to defend his or herself. Ever so softly, Kateri began to glow, a beautiful lavender color surrounding her body and on her forehead, one could faintly make out a Japanese symbol: Light.

"Hey ugly!" Kateri cried out, "Leave my friends alone." The monster turned its head to look at Kateri. It didn't even note the glow surrounding her and it would later find out that it would regret ignoring it. Margot and Julie watched as the creature advanced on Kateri, but as it did, the glow emanating from Kateri grew in intensity. Drawing in a deep breath, Kateri called out, "Power of Prophecy!"

With an explosion of light, Kateri stood there in sub-armor that was beautifully done in silver and lavender with a silver Pegasus on her chest plate. The power surrounding Kateri caused her long brown hair to float above her and she stood there, her body seeming floating, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes closed. Julie and Margot looked on in awe as Kateri just stood there.

_What is she doing?_ Margot asked. Julie only mentally shrugged as they watched Kateri.

Little did they know that Kateri was learning everything. That she was the warrior of Prophecy, the youngest of Apollo's three children, part of the elite trio, the Oracle Warriors. She had power beyond her wildest dreams and she learned of her past life during the Silver Millennium, including the assaults on the Sun Kingdom and the solar system. More importantly, she learned that Margot and Julie were her older sisters. Mentally, Kateri smiled; although not related by blood, she knew she had two older sisters who cared for her and loved her and she would do anything to protect them.

Kateri opened her eyes and glared at the monster.

"You're going to get it for hurting my sisters!" Kateri yelled before transforming.

"I call upon the armor of Prophecy. Armor of Prophecy, TO ARMS!" Within moments, Kateri stood there magnificently in her Prophecy armor, the city lights gleaming off of her silver and lavender armor. In her hand rested a silver bow, on her back was attached a silver quiver, and her Pegasus symbol was still engraved in her chest plate. Kateri looked ready to defend Margot and Julie single handedly. And that's exactly what she did.

With agonizing slowness, Kateri drew an arrow from her quiver and placed it in the bow. Pulling back the arrow, she cried out, "LIGHT OF PROPHECY!" The arrow left the bow and created a light-filled arch that headed straight for the monster. The arrow landed by its feet and, for a moment, nothing happened. The monster smiled at the weakness of Kateri's attack and started to move forward when the real blow of Kateri's attack came forward. Suddenly, streams of light began to gather around the monster, growing in intensity by the second. It was like watching 1000 shooting stars all at once and Margot and Julie were mesmerized as Kateri watched with pride. As the amount of light surrounding the monster grew, the more it paralyzed it. It screamed in pain as the light grew to its fullest intensity, burning it from the inside out. With one final scream, the monster was incinerated by the blinding power of Kateri's attack.

After the light faded, Julie struggled to her feet and headed over to Margot, helping her up on to her feet, supporting her. Together, they walked over to Kateri, who was smiling gently at them.

"Now I think I know why I came here: to help you guys out with whatever you and the others fight against." Julie and Margot smiled at Kateri.

"So, you're our little sister, huh?" Margot asked, pushing herself away from Julie, feeling she didn't need the support to stand anymore. Kateri nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

_So I guess we can tell you about our link, can't we?_ Julie asked.

"Yeah, I guess you…wait a minute," Kateri said, looking over at Julie, one eyebrow raised, "Your mouth didn't move as you spoke"

_That's because she spoke to you telepathically. Try it yourself_, Margot said, _It's really not that hard._ Kateri concentrate for a few seconds before trying.

_You mean like this?_ Kateri asked. Both Margot and Julie smiled at her.

_You got it. See, wasn't that easy?_ Julie asked. As Kateri nodded, Margot continued to speak.

_But you can't let anyone know about this. Dad told us not to tell anyone about the link. I think it's supposed to be a secret of us people from the sun._ Kateri and Julie nodded as they all detransformed, all of them instinctively knowing that the others wanted to go home. Together, they all picked up the bags that they dropped.

_I guess the next step is to tell everyone about my new powers, huh?_ Kateri asked.

_Yeah, but I don't know how well everyone is going to take it. I mean, they feel that two of us are enough, but with three…I don't even want to imagine their reaction_, Julie said. Margot smiled.

_They'll take it fine. And if they don't, we'll make them._

_Bossy, bossy. You're not going to be a Queen; you're going to be a dictator,_ Julie joked. Margot only glared at Julie as Kateri laughed.

_Oh, shut up,_ Margot said as the three began their walk home.

"This is nice," Mina said, snuggling up against Cye as the whole group of the Universal Warriors, minus Margot, Kateri, and Julie, sat in the living room, enjoying either a cappuccino, a mocha, or hot chocolate.

"I would have to agree," Darien said, "But this peace won't last for long. Margot, Julie and their new friend Kateri still haven't gotten back yet. Now, I'm not sure about Kateri, but we all know that Margot and Julie aren't peaceful, quiet people." Serena looked at Darien with a slight reprimanding look on her face.

"Now, Darien, you know that's not true. Just because those two are a little mischievous doesn't mean that they don't like peace and quiet like normal people do," Serena said with a tone that caused Darien to cringed. He sighed.

"I guess I am being a little mean to those two," Darien said, "They aren't that bad."

"And we all must admit something," Sage said, "We've missed them a lot. The house just hasn't been the same with them gone."

"Yeah," Kento said, "And a lot less interesting around here as well."

"Yep, I think we all agree that we're all happy that they're back," Raye said, stretching out so that her legs rested atop of Sage's.

"That is until they do something that annoys us," Rowen pointed out.

"But we'll still love them," Heather said, "Even if they do things that are less than loveable." Suddenly, the front door opened and the sounds of crashing filled the front hall. Celia cringed.

"I don't even want to know the damage they've caused to the foyer just now," Celia sighed. In the doorway appeared Julie and Margot, who were decked out in full armor. Everyone gasped as Margot and Julie smiled.

"Are you guys alright? Did you get attacked?" Serena gasped, "I didn't even feel it. It was probably too brief for me to feel."

"Yeah, we were attacked, but it's all alright. But we have good news for you!" Julie exclaimed.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what?" Alex asked.

"We have a new addition to our team!" Margot said, "I'd like you all to meet the Warrior of Prophecy, our little sister, Kateri Chambers!" Kateri stepped into view, donned in her silver and lavender armor.

"Hey guys. Welcome me to the team!" Kento slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Oh no! Not another one!" he exclaimed and the three Oracle Warriors laughed at Kento's misfortune. Celia smiled devilishly.

"Now, all we have to do is enroll you three in school for April. Margot and Julie, I'll be enrolling you in the college that the others will be attending and Kateri, you will be entering in your junior year with Heather." The three detransformed and Julie and Margot looked a little perturbed about having to go back to school. Kateri piped up.

"Hey, can someone help me carry up all the stuff I bought up to my room?" Kateri said. Heather stood up with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll help you carry your stuff up. I'll even show you the room you'll be staying in, ok?" she asked. Kateri smiled back.

"Thanks. That would be greatly appreciated." Together, Kateri and Heather walked out into the front hall and picked up the multitudes of bags that littered the front hall and struggled to carry all of them up the stairs.

Back down in the living room, Margot and Julie stood there, Margot holding two of Celia's credit cards. Smiling, Margot threw the credit cards at Celia.

"Here you go, Celia. And don't look at me like that. We didn't spend too much money." Celia grimaced.

"Somehow, I highly doubt that. I saw the number of bags that Heather and Kateri walked up with. You two probably turned me into a pauper." Margot and Julie only smile sweetly before walking out of the living room.

"Good night, everybody!" they shouted.

"So, when do they leave?" Rowen joked as soon as the twins were out of earshot, laughing as Ami smacked him in the chest.

"Hey," Rowen said, "I was only joking. Sheesh!"


End file.
